


Dream of a Dream of you Escaping Reality

by lalazora



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Violence, and general slaughter, and murder, kids being kids except there's a twist, mentions of torture, nothing explicit don't worry it's just mentionned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalazora/pseuds/lalazora
Summary: “Hey, let’s play a game.”“What game? There’s nothing to play with here.”“And if our game was just to dream?”Because in the end, when you have nothing, dreaming is the only escape.





	Dream of a Dream of you Escaping Reality

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya everyone! 
> 
> This little OS is a bit special; it's one made out of my celebration of being a fanfic writer for over eight years now, whoop whoop! 
> 
> This OS is one of my oldest OS written back in early 2011, that I adapted to put skz instead of the people it was written about first, but except that I didn't change anything (well except what was lost in translation that I tried to make up for)
> 
> So I hope you'll enjoy it, I'm posting it out of nostalgia, but I don't think it's that great (It's not it's pretty bad even if I say so myself) but well! It's nostalgia's power I guess xD.

They were just babies — not even children when it happened. 

Small children were taken away from their mothers before they could even fathom what mother, father, and family meant. Carried away, put in a place where no one could find them but even more, where no one would ever dare to search. 

What was their goal? An experiment.

By who? No one knows, mafia, politicians, scientists on the verge of insanity. Or maybe something else, something so big they couldn’t grasp or understand what it would be. 

For what? To train them. To turn them into the cruelest assassins this era ever known. To turn them into unfeeling beasts, able to kill by just looking at their victims, a poisonous touch, ready to kill thousands while being more discreet than the calmest nights. 

Their training started as soon as they could walk, the only people they could talk to and see were their instructors, an unhealthy relationship without love or pity, without tender touches or soothing words, only strong grips leaving marks all over their bodies and harsh words, sharper than the swords they were given to train with. Their accommodation was a small white room. Their daily life started at dawn, to train until their bodies gave out, to eat and finally, to sleep. Nothing more. 

It wasn’t like they thought of complaining, they didn’t know anything else in the first place, but deep down they knew. They knew their life wasn’t normal. They could sometimes hear fractions of their instructors’ conversations. Simple things as “my wife want to go out tonight with our children, can you take my shift?” or “The movie we saw yesterday was really good, go watch it, it’s awesome.” One of the two children asked, curious, one day what was a movie if it was as enjoyable as the man said it was. 

The only answer he got was an entire day of torture for even asking what was considered as a useless question. So, they learned to simply never ask anything. 

It was what they asked from them after all. To not think, not ask, no feel, just obey. 

What they didn’t know was that you couldn’t forbid children to think or imagine, and that, even after years of ruthless training they kept thinking. But more than anything else, they kept dreaming, and that, they knew they should keep it secret. The punishment they would get if someone here knew they dared to think for themselves would be too hideous, too dreadful even for them. 

Them. Two children stuck in a place which could be considered as hell but was the only thing they knew, and hell was a more comfortable place to live in when you had someone to share the pain with, they understood this fast. Out of this situation, they just had each other to trust, and out of it, a friendship, created out of blood and misery, fed by solitude and mutual aid but especially despair, was formed. 

Two children who the only thing they were allowed to have was their names. 

Seungmin and Jeongin. 

Two names, but one life. Eleven years go by, and nothing changes. It was how things were supposed to be after all.

However, nothing is eternal. And sometimes the most significant changes start with the smallest thing, and Jeongin, for once, tried to change the rules of the game they were shut in. 

On the day of their eleven anniversary, or what they thought it was, Jeongin asked for something he never did before. 

“Hey, let’s play a game.”

“What game? There’s nothing to play with here.”

Jeongin hummed pensively. “And if our game was just to dream?” 

“We can’t. We don’t have the right to.”

“It’s not like they will know” Jeongin whispered, “and I know you dream as well sometimes. So, let’s play!”

Seungmin looked at Jeongin dubiously still not yet entirely convinced “And how are we supposed to play this game?” 

“We just have to say what we’re dreaming about! What do you think?” 

“….Okay, you start.”

“No problem! My dream is to kill them all.” A smile. “I mean they trained us for that right? So, I want the first people I kill to be them. To slaughter them all, until no one is left, and if I could, I’ll put them through everything they put us through as well. You can’t imagine how dreaming about them dying makes me happy.”

There was this glimmer of insanity shining in Jeongin’s eyes, proving how sincere he was about all of this, but Seungmin didn’t pay it to much attention, to tell the truth, you could have told him it was malefic and sick that he wouldn’t understand. It was the eyes of someone who had to kill without feeling any mercy, the eyes of someone who had the same as he did, the eyes they were supposed to have to do what they’ll have to do later in their life.

For them who always lived with the idea of killing being the standard, Seungmin couldn’t understand how it was supposed to be wrong, and Jeongin didn’t either.

You could only dream about things you knew or imagined. To be a celebrity? They didn’t know what it was — having superpower? How could they without knowing what a superpower was supposed to be. 

They had nothing else to stimulate their imagination except suffering, soldiering and death. 

“I see. I sometimes dream about it as well, to kill them all. But you know what? I want to get out of here without giving them this. Of course, murdering all of them is still something I want to do, but later. After leaving here and see what there’s behind those walls. How big do you think this world is?”

“Very big! Our future boss always tells us that we will have lots of people to kill all around the world. It probably means it’s very very big!

“I think so as well. I wonder how people look outside…Do you think it’s normal to kill and be hurt there?” Jeongin frowned at this.

“I don’t know. But I don’t think so? We wouldn’t be locked up if it was the case.”

“Do you think we also have what the guards have what they call a family? It looks inconvenient. All of them have always had to leave with their families at one point. It makes it impossible for them to work.”

“Yeah it doesn’t look great, a family. What is it exactly? Human beings, that I’m sure of, what is their purpose?”

“I don’t think it has one, and it looks pretty useless. Just human beings that get on your way since your birth because you don’t have the choice. It’s probably why it still exists since they are the reason you do exist yourself.”   
  


“If I have a family, then I don’t like them. I didn’t want to exist Seungmin.”

“Me neither.”

“But you said that family lives together since they were very young, does it mean we’re family, you and I?"

“I’m not sure…If it’s just that then our boss is also a part of our family.”

“When I’ll kill everyone here, I’ll end up with him.”

“Why?”

“I wanna see the fear on his face. To see how he realizes that there’s no hope of surviving and that he’s alone. It’s what they taught us after. Don’t you think it would be even funny?” He said while smiling, ”All they taught us to put against him and only him. It’s funny! Such a good game don’t you think? I wanna play it; let’s have fun!”

“Me too!”

They shared a childish smile. One of the kids ready to commit a bad prank that their parents could laugh about later, after getting mad for a while but in retrospect, would only embarrass their kids later in life.

Except…

Except, the only thing, people remembered of this prank was what was written on the papers the next day. A bloody slaughter. One hundred forty-seven people killed, with one so severely disfigured and ripped apart no one was able to identify who it was supposed to be.

No one knew who did it. No one knew why it happened. No one knew what the facility was all about, a secret so well kept that even the ones in weren’t sure what it was all about, and more importantly, no one found where the children were.

For most people it wasn’t important, they didn’t even know they existed. For the one who understood what it meant, they couldn’t sleep for a long time after that, always fearing to wake up to innocent smiles and deadly weapons in their bodies, not even enough time to understand what was happening to them that they were already dead. 

However, most people didn’t know, and no one concerned by it was courageous enough to say anything about it. 

What they did know was, that after this accident, a lot of people around started to get killed, shopkeepers for the most part.

The rumor said that, in this isolated fortress, men created bloody beasts, so cruel and inhuman they couldn’t control their own creations. And in a way, it was true, but inhuman monsters don’t exist. 

The cruelest ones are the most human ones after all.   


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I'm going back to dying over the real world. 
> 
> PS: I turned 4 (5, depending on how you see it) skz members into murderers, just 5 or 4 more to go, yeaaaah (I have a problem)


End file.
